


Kre Nan Hun

by mars_1200



Series: Gay Rare Pairs [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_1200/pseuds/mars_1200
Summary: “It’s beautiful isn’t it” a chilling but familiar voice speaks behind her in a voice that sounded almost sweet and innocent but she knew the owner of the voice was anything but.
Relationships: Inadu | The Hollow/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Gay Rare Pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Kre Nan Hun

The floorboards were silent on every step she took through the pure white hallway. The walls were bare except for a picture frame that was placed on every two doors. The picture frame contained an image that Hope was all too familiar with; The Hollow.

Even just thinking of the name brings back horrid memories for the young tribrid. Her family being daggered most of her young life, then them having to be scattered all over the world trying their hardest to not come into contact with each other and her father and uncle killing themselves to protect her.

She had experienced more pain in her life before the age of 18 than most people do in their entire life time. But it was obvious that her and her family weren’t most people. 

She hadn’t even noticed herself drifting closer and closer to one of the picture frames until her calloused fingers lightly caressed one of the scales of the self-consuming dragon. At the unexpected realistic feel of the image she wanted to flinch back, but something about it kept her there. Staring the dragon in it’s one visible onyx eye.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it” a chilling but familiar voice speaks behind her in a voice that sounded almost sweet and innocent but she knew the owner of the voice was anything but. 

Despite her better judgement she let out a slight gasp at the alluring voice.

“Inadu” she said with a crisp breath. This was the first time since she was 11 years old that she had heard her.

“Hope, it truly is a pleasure to see you again after all these years” she says with her voice turning into the snarky but graceful tone that she always had “you always were my favorite there was just something about you that showed you were always destined for great things, it almost pained me knowing I had to kill you” the faceless voice continued although the voice wasn’t actually faceless Hope just hadn’t turned around yet and frankly she didn’t want to.

But she knew that made her seem weak and her father did not sacrifice himself just for her to cower before a being that she could most likely defeat if needed. So she gathered her courage and turned to face the ancient witch.

“It didn’t seem like that to me, more like the opposite” she snarks back.

“Well the overwhelming feeling of glee I felt knowing that when I did consume your life source I would be the most powerful being on Earth may have undermined my admiration for you” she taunts with a cunning smirk adorning her face.

“Admiration huh? I’m flattered” Hope says continuing their banter. Slowly they were both moving from their spots and started to circle each other.

“Well Ms. Mikaelson if I didn’t know better I would say that you’ve finally grown into your back bone, that cowering child that you were all those years ago wasn’t the real you” Inadu teases 

“How would you know anything about the real me?” Hope questions starting to get a little defensive.

“You seem to have forgotten that I was inside your head. I was even you at one point, so I know everything about you” she responds “I know your thoughts and feelings…” she trails off before disappearing suddenly making Hope gasp from surprise. 

“Your desires” she whispers in an alluring tone as she appears right behind her and to Hope’s own surprise she shudders slightly and if the being behind her noticed it, she didn’t mention it.

“My desires? You know nothing about my desires” Hope says after regaining her thoughts.

“Oh don’t I?” Inadu asks in mock surprise “I know that you would lay awake at night thinking about what you felt. Even at a young age you could tell that you didn’t feel the same as other girls who would prance around trying on makeup and fancy dresses in order to garner male attention” 

“No you would much rather attract the attention of a certain blond, what was her name again? Oh I remember… Lilith” she continues her monologue “you would fantasize about her or you did the closest thing to fantasizing considering you were a child. You’d think about staring into her eyes the same way Uncle Elijah stared at your mother”

This makes Hope swing her head around in order to face the entity and bark out “don’t talk about my mother” with a stern voice.

“Oh that’s right, her death must have been difficult on you correct?” the fake sincerity is leaking through her voice “I mean you must feel like it’s your own fault she got killed”

The truth in her statement hit Hope hard and she tried to lash out only to come to the realization that she had no magic.

“What the-” she cuts herself off to say “what happened to my magic?”

“We are currently in our conjoined mind space” Inadu says in a calm voice. “You don’t have magic here and neither do I”

What do you mean conjoined mind space” Hope says. The calm and relaxed look on Inadu’s face was also doing something to her mood and she didn’t quite understand it.

“In the real world you managed to stumble upon a Malivore monster that was present in my time period. Said monster was used in the ritual that initially ended me. It sensed the stain that my power left on your soul when my spirit was present in your body and it duplicated that stain until our minds together as one” she explains using the same calm tone that was present on her face.

“So you aren’t real?” Hope asks, confused.

“I am a very real being in your mind but in the real world I am nothing but a thought in the air” she says starting to take steps closer to Hope and for some reason she didn’t feel any fear or uncertainty “we share a mind now Hope. You and I are together as one just as we were all those years ago when you were a child” she ends off by grabbing her left cheek into her hand and it felt nothing like it when she was a child.

When she was 11 The Hollow felt like a monster hiding underneath her bed or inside her closet; cold and well, hollow. But now she felt like the warmth and comfort that always radiated from her mother before her untimely death. And Hope found herself leaning into the touch only just now realizing how much she missed and craved it.

“Together…” Hope repeats the word like she doesn’t quite hear it the first time even though it was the clearest thing she’d ever heard in her life. To her surprise but not dismay she felt herself leaning in closer to the ancient witch until their lips were ghosting over each other. If she was to move in the slightest bit their lips would connect together and before she could even contemplate doing that she felt the hand on her cheek pull her into a kiss.

The kiss was nothing like Hope could have imagined, it was soft and delicate which was the opposite of what Inadu was. Hope brought her hand up to gracefully cup her cheek in the lightest of touches before deeply grasping in order to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled away, both witches were breathing heavily with their foreheads laying against each other and eyes still closed.

“Mirabile” Inadu spoke in a small voice using the latin language.

**Author's Note:**

> Mirabile means Amazing in latin :)


End file.
